It's been so long without you
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Damon hasn't seen Bonnie or Stefan in 5 years and oh how things have changed. please read inside :  angst and humor if thats possible ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An:**** I know yet another story but when it enters my head, I just think why not just write it down :) Also i get the feeling i have an obsession for writing Damon and Bonnie angst. Is that a bad thing? **

**Chapter one: Mommy**

Damon hadn't seen Bonnie since he broke her heart 5 years ago. It had been his biggest regret dumping Bonnie to marry Elena. The image of her disappointed and shattered expression the day he told her, still haunted him.

"Hey Damon just packed the last suitcase. I can't believe your taking me to Rome. I've never really left Mystic falls so if I'm acting a little too excited sorry. Be nice having some time away from stelena too. I swear wherever we go these days, there they are. I love em to death but seriously if they cock block us one more time I'm gonna stake them both."

Damon moved into the room face down and body sluggish. His voice broke and squeaked as he began to tell her what he needed to say.

"Little witch please sit down."

"Oh Damon's serious face that's a rarity. You okay?" she jibed playfully as they always did.

"I love you so much you know that right? We have such a special bond and you are important to me."

"Okay now you're scaring me. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Stefan broke up with Elena. He said he'd had enough of the way she looked at me."

"Oh I see. I know where this is going Damon." she said biting her bottom lip and fighting tears. Damon moved to cuddle her but she was up off her feet and moving to open her bedroom door before he could touch her.

"You know your way out Damon. Go!" She held her head high. She would not whine, beg or cry for him. She was better than that.

"Bonnie please! Just talk to me. I need to be a part of your life. Being with Elena won't change the fact you're my best friend, my confidant. The type of love I have for you may just be different to what I thought it was. I... it's just you know how long I loved her. It was to the point it burned. It killed me to know i could never be with her and that my feelings were rejected by her. But now she wants me Bonnie she really wants me." He said with disbelief.

"Yeah but when you started dating me you said you were done with lusting after her. It was one of the only reasons I EVER said yes to being with you. If I knew I was second best in your head I wouldn't have been with you for even a millisecond. I feel dirty and sick now."

"No don't say that please. Elena and I didn't do anything together yet. Not even kiss. I haven't cheated on you Bonnie. I would never do that to you. I wanted to tell you before we started anything together because I respect you and care about you. I want to remain close to you Bonnie. The time we spent together wasn't some sleazy affair I promise you." He shook her in desperation. "Never believe that it was anything less than special. But Bonnie she wants to give me a chance. I have to take it. I yearned for this for so long. It's been a dream all this time.

"Well I hope the dream matches up in reality Damon. Good luck and good bye."

"Bonnie please. I'm in no hurry um to leave i um why don't I just stay here with you for a while. We'll just sit. We'll just be."

"ego eripio vestri invitation" Bonnie muttered her emerald eyes glimmering. With that Damon found himself outside Bonnie's front door, banging on it to get in.

Elena soon drove up in her red car beeping the horn.

Damon abruptly came to the window frowning. "What the fuck? stop hooting the horn. Go talk to her. Make her see we didn't mean to hurt her and that we are still a part of her life."

"Damon she won't listen, not now. I know Bonnie. We'll come back tomorrow when she has time to calm down. Damon huffed going near the window to Bonnie's bedroom and shouting.

"We'll be back tomorrow Bonnie. I swear. You won't get rid of us that easily. Me, you Stefan and Elena we'll be okay I promise."

But the next day when Damon and Elena turned up at the Bennet residence, all traces of Bonnie Bennet were gone. That was the last day that either of them saw Bonnie and shortly after her departure, Stefan disappeared as well. From that moment on, Elena and Damon were all alone. They married with two strangers for witnesses and began their lonely life together, both regretting the day they gave up Bonnie and Stefan.

And here Damon was now, breaking out of his thoughts. Damon stood outside the Salvatore manor. It was a sunny hot day in July as Damon looked anxiously down the road, waiting for the car that held his happiness and true love. Yes Bonnie was returning to Mystic falls for the marriage of Tyler and Caroline. They were having a double wedding with Jeremy and Rose. It had all been so much chaos as Rose tried to drag Damon into the wedding organising party. All he ever heard these days were Caroline and Rose whining about dresses and centre pieces.

Caroline constantly frowned stating that "if Bonnie were here this would all be done in 5 minutes". So here she was, coming to sort her best friend's dilemmas out. Damon had never been so happy to know Caroline. Elena was playing bridesmaid for Rose as well, but Caroline hissed every time she was in the vicinity. For Damon, Caroline reserved her best glares and violent threats too.

Damon's thoughts again drifted to the love he let slip way as he bit his bottom lip and tapped his foot eagerly. Why was he always doing this? He never knew how good he had it till he fucked it up. It was the same with his relationship with Stefan. Until Katherine was finally revealed to never have been in the tomb, he didn't realise how amazing their brotherly bond had once been. Then it was too late to do anything about it. In any case Damon didn't have a clue where Bonnie had been the last 5 years or where Stefan had left for, for that matter. He lived every day in worry. He lost sleep over whether they were alive, happy and safe. He paced nervously, eyes lighting up then dying down as every car past didn't hold Bonnie in it. He was about to turn and go back inside when he saw it. A huge land rover zoomed its way up into the Salvatore driveway and to the front door.

Damon's heart beat out of his body and sweat pooled on his black messy locks. The wind blew his hair in into his icy eyes. It also made his grey long sleeve t-shirt cling to his well defined abs. He stood there like a boy nervous about his first date. Soon the front driver's seat opened. The first thing he saw was a pair of caramel, slender legs stepping elegantly onto the pavement. They were enveloped in red stiletto heels. Bonnie gracefully excited the car. Her chocolate curls were now down to her hips full and bouncy. She had a red and orange flower in her hair. He cheeks were rosy pink and her lips buttery soft, moist and tinted pink too. Her face still had the youth of a 17 year old but her curves had developed giving her fuller breasts. It all made her a sexy and grownup woman. She wore a red velvet bodycon dress that was heart shaped. It had mesh stripes at the top covering her chest and arms leaving a little to the imagination, but just enough to get you hooked. She was a vision and Damon gulped hard even finding himself checking if he looked okay for her. Her eyes caught the sunlight revealing the gold flicks in her emeralds eyes. Her makeup made her look fresh and glowing like an angel. She stayed like that a minute, eyes closed and long black eyelashes fluttering, as she took in the heat of the sun.

Bonnie smiled that heart warming smile and Damon filled with hope that it was for him, that was until she ran straight past him to Caroline's awaiting arms. They both started yelping in excitement. But what came next shocked him even more if that were even possible. The passenger seat flew open revealing none other than...

"Stefan" Damon gasped in relief and shock.

There he stood tall and smart. His head held high and better than he'd ever looked. He looked genuinely happy, no wrinkled forehead and he had a cocky swagger to his walk. He had the confidence and bravery of a lion. He also seemed unaffected by Damon's presence. Stefan lifted his shades down his nose and gave his brother a detached look before putting them back on. Then suddenly it happened, Damon's next shock. The back doors flew open and all Damon saw were two pairs of tiny feet wriggling expectantly. He heard sweet giggles and excited, soft, gurgling, little voices.

"Uncle stef uncle stef hurry and get these seatbelts off pweeeeeeese. I wanna see you're housey and play with you, mummy and this auntie Caroline you've been talkin bout" Sang a little girl with deep brown hair, slightly tanned skin and emerald eyes.

"Yeah yeah uncle Stef come on put the pedal to the metal bro" hollered a little boy with aviator shades and a brown leather jacket that matched Stefan's. His hair was slightly more reddish brown than the girls. His eyes were greenish grey too.

"Aright let's go my lovely's." said Stefan gleefully.

"Whoop whoop" screamed the baby girl

"Yay I love when you carry us" yelled the boy wrapping his little arms round Stefan's neck and rubbing his nose against Stefan's affectionately. The little girl then placed her little head against Stefan's chest sucking her thumb happily, before Stefan swooped them both up in his arms zooming them around like they were in a plane. They looked about 3 or 4 but very smart for their age and extremely tiny.

Caroline screamed behind Damon. "Is this them? Are these my god children? OMFG they are gorgeous Bonnie. No I'd go as far as to say they are stunning. Eeeeek I can't wait to buy them stuff. Since i can't have kids you know being a vamp, these two are gonna get extra spoilt. Tyler will want to have a BBQ in their honour tonight as well. Oh and I wanna talk to you about how it is to have witchy kiddies. They must run circles around you?"

"mommy mommy" they both drawled out cutely. "Is this the famous Aunt Caroline you and papa bear slash uncle steffie always talks about?"

"She's fit" commented Aiden nodding his head. "And what's this about a BBQ? Mmmm yummy I like meat meat and more meat oh and fries oh oh you got nachos!"

"Looks like someone's gonna be a strong heartbreaker when he's older" said Stefan and Caroline in unison. They both ran to engulf each other in a hug straight after. It had been so long and they still thought on the same wave length.

"And yes i am indeed your aunt Caroline." She turned to the little ones. Caroline hugged and kissed them as they groaned in embarrassment. They then turned back to play with Stefan's hair and kiss him.

"Mummy?" they turned to the man who made the shaky noise "mummy?" Damon said again "Uncle Stefan?" He asked confused.

"Don't worry Damon remember vampires can't have children. Their father is a warlock, powerful one at that." Bonnie said face indifferent at the sight of him. She walked past turning to smile at Stefan and her babies.

Stefan walked past Damon as well. The little girl smiled cutely at Damon while waving her little hand. Her green eyes sparkled and her straight, deep, brown hair fell over her eyes. But the boy turned to Stefan. "Is this your bro 'dorky'?"

"Yeah that's my former brother 'Damon'." Stefan tried not to giggle at Aiden's nickname for Damon.

The boy hissed at Damon "you stay away from Uncle Stefan! You hurt him you deal with me! Same goes for my mama and my sister Alyssa!"

Stefan chuckled and little Aiden's boldness. "Come along now Aiden. What has your mother told you about your temper?"

He shrugged and pouted cutely. "She said she loves my protective natures." He nodded adamantly, cheekily smiling at Stefan.

"Yes we both do indeed but your protective natures (he mocked the little ones use of words) kicked your mum's last boyfriend in the groin. Not that I'm opposed to you doing that to Damon but...

"Really?" Aiden wriggled excitedly, kicking his converse clad feet towards Damon. Stefan continued to hold him in his arms, laughing on the inside. Bonnie, little Alyssa and Aiden had been the best thing to enter his life. There wasn't a moment the three didn't make him smile. Truthfully he thought of them all as his family, His to love, look after and protect. They were also different like him. The three of them were all witches and Stefan vampire. They accepted one another and didn't have to hide anything from each other.

"Let me at him" Aiden leaned over Stefan's shoulder as Stefan walked into the house. He then made a sign with his fingers. Pointing them at his eyes then at Damon. "I'll be watching you dorky!"

"Come on Aiden leave the pale dude alone." whispered little Alyssa softly. "Let's go explore the house!" She exclaimed, holding her brothers hand and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah you show us your room uncle Steffi?"

"Of course"

"And we have our own rooms too that's so cools" Alyssa clapped her hands together. Stefan took them in his hands planting a kiss on each as she laughed uncontrollably at his gesture.

"Hey mommy mommy" they called once in the house. Their little mouths were in tiny o shapes taking in their massive surroundings. It was clear on their faces they were keen to explore.

"Yes lovely's" Bonnie smiled adoringly at them. She had not even noticed Damon was following less than a step behind her, trying to get a word in but failing miserably.

"Nothing mummy bear just love ya" they blew her a kiss before going with Stefan straight into the attic to investigate.

Damon stood near Bonnie still stunned. Bonnie had a family now. She'd moved on and was so happy. She did not seem bothered or affected by seeing him at all. It worried him. It was better she hate him than feel nothing at all for him. Who was Aiden and Alyssa's father as well? And had Stefan been with them the whole time? The kids seemed to worship Stefan. Damon knew now he had more than just to prove to Bonnie he made a mistake and loved her. He had more than just to show Stefan that he missed and loved him too. Damon could see from the little boy in particular, he had to charm them the most to win Bonnie and Stefan's approval. _This is gonna be tougher than I thought. What was I thinking? That_ _I could just smirk, be charming and all would be forgiven and what's with that boy Aiden? He gives me a run for my money in the mischievous department. I do admire that in a person even if that person is a baby. Aiden sure has his mother's fiery side and I can sense her humour. But that little mini girl has her sweet innocent side. Will they ever like me? _ Damon shook his head already in defeat. But he was Damon Salvatore he could do this.

**TBC: I thought about Stefan being the father and Bonnie and him having a relationship but where would that leave Damon? We'll find out more about the father later. For now look forward to Aiden and Alyssa giving Damon hell but he'll love them with all his heart as time goes on. Bonnie is strong in this. She won't whine or cry at the sight of Damon but he's gonna work hard to make everything up to her and Stefan. Its gonna be tough for him as Bonnie, the babies and Stefan are a tight unit. Please review it means a lot and thank you to all that do :) and I swear I'm working on updating all my stories :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters (apart from Alyssa and Aiden.) Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An:**** Some words sometimes get cut off when I upload. Hoping that doesn't happen again as it disturbs the flow. **

**Thanks to all of you that have added this story to your favourites and most of all those leaving reviews: yson, sjww, anonymous, sepho12, anadams, cizziB, Eddieizzie, Valerie, Iluveachick, Love'Joy1990,Lily, Lula6791, vie, Frozenxxsmile and SPEEDIE22. xxx**

**Chapter two: Never been happier.**

"Well I hate to leave you for even a minute..." Caroline hugged Bonnie to death. "But I better call Tyler and make sure there are enough goodies in the barbeque for Aiden. He sure doesn't look like he eats much."

"Oh believe me those two may look miniature but they can put it away. You look away for 2 seconds and a burger you were once munching on will have disappeared. How else do you think I stay in shape?" They both chuckled.

"Yeah I was gonna say you look hot as hell babe. Mum always said having children was meant to have the opposite effect." Caroline said pensively which made Bonnie giggle. "And they sound delightful, like they really make you truly happy B."

"They do. I just feel so lucky Caroline. I have all I ever wanted. Honestly I wouldn't change a thing. They are the best things that ever happened to me, that and Damon and Elena getting together. Stefan and I are just so free and alive these days. We have each other to rely on and we have never laughed so much our entire time in mystic falls, as we have over the last 5 years. We've both been out and dating around too and its really cool."

Bonnie gasped when she turned seeing Damon right behind her with a hurt expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, eyes pleading and yearning for her. He quickly closed his mouth however and instantly zoomed off.

"Um you and I should probably talk BB. Things have changed round here."

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie said in confusion. She had no idea why Damon was acting so strange around her or hurt and nervous. She had no idea why he was stood outside when she arrived either. The vampire she once knew, the one that tried to kill her was the one she now thought of as the true Damon. He would never be outside greeting her. He was the kind of guy who would ignore her unless he needed her for something, something to do with Elena Gilbert. She now believed that when she was with him that had been the fake version of Damon. The old and real Damon would usually have come up with some snide or sarcastic comment. He'd raise his eyebrows and smirk and probably laugh at her for getting knocked up.

But just now he looked at her the way he used to look at her before he chose Elena, which was puzzling to Bonnie. He dumped her for Elena. That was that. He never loved or cared for her. She had accepted it a long time ago and promised herself that if she came back to mystic falls, she would get on as usual. She would not get upset or feel awkward around him. It was a chapter closed and although it still pained her deep down to be second best, She had people in her life now that saw her as number one. Yes it would be nice if a man looked at her as the most precious thing in their life (which always happened to Elena) and not the constellation prize, but she had long ago understood that Damon would never be that guy. Honestly now she didn't know if she wanted him to be that guy either. She had forgiven Elena and Damon but she had also forgotten them and any happy memories they shared too. They were strangers to her now. Elena was simply Jeremy's sister and Damon was Stefan's distant and removed brother. She broke out of her thoughts as Caroline answered her.

"Well for starters there is no Delena BB. They divorced pretty much on extremely bad terms one and a half years into their marriage. According to Jeremy though, they had both cheated on each other 6 months in."

_Wait they married?_ Wow Bonnie was surprised that that stung a little but more afraid. She had not felt any emotion towards Damon in years. She did not want to feel anything for him ever again. She sure as hell could not let such a monster near her beautiful kids who needed love and stability, not a cold hearted snake. Any partner she chose would have to be right for them too. God she wished she and Stefan could be attracted to each other. Then life would be so easy. Their bond was innocent and deeper than anything sexual though. They were best friends that loved each other in the truest sense and raised children together. They would die for each other and choose each other every time, as being IN love was fickle and short, simple as that."

"They can't stand each other now." Caroline continued. "Only reason Damon stays around here is that Rose and Alaric are his best friend's n all. He's walking Rose up the aisle yuck! But guess whose walking me ey?"

Bonnie put her finger to her chin playfully pretending to think of an answer to Caroline's question till she got it. "Could it be that brownish, grey eyed boy, you know the one with the spiky hair ...Stefan?"

"No silly BB. Stefan's gonna be Tyler's best man. We sorted it. Matt hasn't been a part of our circle since he found out about the supernatural. He decided then that he never wanted to be a part of our lives ever again. Stefan and Ty get on really well though. No no there is only one person who could ever walk me down the aisle. Thank god dad and his boyfriend are busy with their new family otherwise he'd want to do it. They adopted two terrors that do not like me one but BB. Dad says it's maybe because I'm not use to little kids but hey Aiden and Alyssa have no complaints so far. In any case you are walking me up the aisle Bonnie. You're the only one who can give me away, my true soul mate. Anyways I'll get Tyler on the food before I start bawling my eyes out in some emotional girly moment. Think we are having the barbeque in the back yard if you can call it that in this massive place. It's more like a little island with its own forest. We cleaned out the pool too so bathing suits galore babe."

"I'll get on it" Bonnie winked at her friend before wondering around the house. It had been so long since she'd been in this familiar and old place. It brought back a lot of memories.

_she giggled on the library desk "stop that Damon, Elena and Stefan could walk in any moment. _

"_Well they said we should do some witchy research and that's exactly what my tongue is doing right now." Damon kissed up her neck and began to... _

Bonnie shook her head in anger, wiping the memory from her mind to concentrate on the entertaining times she had with Stefan and her children and the fun she had before Damon came to mystic falls.

Damon slumped against an old and rough tree in the back garden. His head was down and his icy blue eyes just stared at his empty lap. His bee stung lips were in a frown and he swallowed hard to get rid of the dryness in his throat. He sniffled several times to make sure the tears stayed at bay.

_Damon and Elena getting together was the best thing that ever happened to me. No she can't mean that. It was the worst thing to ever happen to me. I love her so much. Another part of me dies inside the longer I am without her. How can I explain this to her when I've barely been allowed near her. My throat clams up and I lose what i wanna really say too. God I just want her back. I just want to love her and treat her right this time, like the princess she deserves to be. I'll treat her children like my own if she lets me too. _

_I need to talk to Stefan. I need to set things straight with him too and then see what he and Bonnie have been doing this past year. I need to be their friend's first maybe, rather than jumping down their throats about how I need them and want everything to be back to how it was. Because I don't want it to be back to where it was. I want it to be better. I want them to have faith and trust in me this time._

_Maybe I've been thinking all wrong. I can't expect to be all epic and for things to go be good instantly. I need to work on this. I need to build my relationships with them but let them know I'm always here and I'm sorry and I love them very much. I need to take time this time round. I need to be a good friend then a good brother and boyfriend. I don't care how long it takes i'm gonna prove it to them genuinely that I was wrong and that I suffered from my wrong decision, because every day without them has been hell. I'm gonna prove that I can be a supporting and reliable person in their lives and hopefully then they'll let me become more. I can begin to mean something more to them again. I can make them smile and laugh again. _

_I should go talk to Stefan now. Just try starting fresh and begin to make amends. If that means he treats me like a stranger for a while that's okay. One day I'll be his brother again and one day I'll be Bonnie's love again. _

Damon looked up to Stefan's room and saw Stefan on the attic roof, carrying the babies back inside. One child's eyes connected with Damon's instantly.

Upstairs. 

"Woah this is your room?" Alyssa said with a big o shaped mouth, eyes wide as she looked around in awe. From her little height the gigantic room was more like a castle. She spun slowly around taking it all in, her little pink dress twirling around. Her lips curling as she continued to keep her mouth open.

"Yep this is my room cutey pies. Grew up in this room and have collected a lot of clutter in it."

"It's so old and big" Aiden gasped. His eyes were wide as he climbed some books to pull a journal off the shelf, his black jeans getting all dusty. "Hey what's this?"

"Well its one of my journals. I write how I'm feeling down. Well I used to alot more when I was upset and lonely. Since you two and your mommy entered my life I've had no time. I've just been so happy. It's good to write it all down though, helps me remember when you have a life as long as mine."

"Will you always remember us?" Alyssa said in a sad tone hoping he would.

"There is no way in hell I won't. You, mummy and Aiden are all I will remember"

"We'll always remember you too and be with you."

"Thank you sweetie" he chuckled light heartedly

"Hey come check this out" Stefan picked them both up securely in his arms so they could go on top of the attic roof and out into the summer sky.

Both children were in bliss. Alyssa closed her eyes and let the wind blow her deep brown hair. Her tanned cheeks were nice and rosy as she felt the contrasting warmth of the sun.

"oh my so beautiful" she drawled out long and cute. Stefan held her tight like she was a porcelain doll. In all truth she felt like one, she was that small. He watched her green eyes light up like fire, as she spread her arms as if they were wings.

"Closer to the edge papa bear." Aiden asked from Stefan's other arm. "I wanna see the forest." They all peered out and could see the flowery manor garden and surrounding forest.

Alyssa tapped Stefan's chest to get his attention, pointing to a squirrel in the forest that was munching on a nut. "Ah oh he's cute."

"He's uncle Stefan's ex dinner." Aiden said playfully and they all began to chuckle.

Alyssa put her finger in her mouth to sooth her suddenly sore gums. She did not know where the pain was coming from. She began to smile widely despite it as a bird came to rest on the roof near Stefan's boot clad feet. Stefan held her hand as he let her stand on the roof and pet the birdie.

"Come on we should go back inside. Your mommy must be missing you."

"Bring her up here pweeease. She has to see it. We love it out here and so would she."

"I know and it's awesome but we got all the time in the world to come back and I have some other stuff to show you."

"Ooooh exciting" Aiden wriggled uncontrollably with enthusiasm in Stefan's strong arms.

"What is it we gonna see papa bear?" Alyssa cutely drawled again rubbing her face against Stefan in an attempt he'd tell her the secret.

"Nah huh little angel it's a surprise."

"A supwuise( surprise)?" she said her lips all wet as she licked them in anticipation like she always did when she was thrilled about something. Her cute pink tongue poked out at Stefan and Aiden unbeknownst to her.

Stefan turned to take them back inside. Alyssa looked down out into the garden once more. Her emerald eyes zoned in, the pain in her gums became more prominent and there she saw him slumped against a tree. She waved once again at the black haired man, smiling so warmly and sincerely before resting her head on Stefan chest and sucking her fist. The black haired man, in response saluted her while smirking. His smirk soon melted into a genuine smile and his oceanic eyes seemed to fill with warmth at the sight of her resting form. There was something about the man though that was so lost and it displeased little Alyssa greatly.

"And if you like this room you should see this." Stefan said climbing them all through the window. He walked to an adjoining door to his room. If you open this door see... there's your room and on the door at the far side, you open that and that's your mommy's room. Together always little ones." Stefan genuinely smiled stroking their soft brown locks.

"Eeeeeek"

Alyssa and Aiden squeaked like crazy at their massive room. One side was pink with baby blue and lilac flowers and the other blue with white stars. Stefan had instructed Tyler over the phone about decorations. Aiden's side had Stefan's collectable cars. It also had a toddler sized white limo with engine and a similar red and black sports car with engine. There were also antique toys from Stefan's youth and a Nintendo wifit as well. His bed had a navy leather jacket laid out with a black 'I love rock n roll' t-shirt and blue jeans out too. Their favourite films and books were also stacked in rows under a huge LCD TV screen in the middle of the room. Alyssa's side had cuddly toys, dolls, jewellery making kits, paints and various other arts and crafts. There were fairy lights and an antique music jewellery box that had a dancing ballerina in it too. Her bed was laid out with an electric blue dress that had the little mermaid on it. There was a little pair of baby blue converse and a shell shaped clutch bag with pearls for the handle too. She stroked the clothes gurgling before looking around the room at her favourite thing. Best of all in Alyssa's opinion was the huge life-size playhouse castle that she could get in and did so happily.

Aiden went straight to the sports car and got in. He started to drive it around the room. He zoomed around, as Alyssa with Stefan's helped lay on her bed and began to roll around on her new cuddly toys. She purred at how soft they all were against her slightly heated tanned skin.

"Come join me uncle Steffie" she gurgled and laughed as Stefan bounced on her bed.

"I'm gonna love it here." She stated with a nod of her head.

"Me too!" Aiden squealed revving the engine on his toy car and zooming towards the door, only to hit something rock hard and black. Staring up he saw Damon looking at him with intrigue, amusement and slight annoyance on his pale chiselled face.

Aiden began to beep his horn.

"Oi dorky beep beep moooove doooor keeeeey are you slow? Road light says go dorky."

Aiden's green, grey eyes looked at the annoyance everyone else seemed to call Damon, scrunching his face. Aiden's little pink lips then pouted up at the older yet more immature man. "Your holding up all the traffic, beep beep you wall!" little Aiden groaned out slowly, beeping his horn profusely till his hands became tired from the action.

_This man is going to be a problem. Such a big ogre like Shrek. _

Damon placed his pale hands on the car and spun the car round, which had Aiden's greenish, grey eyes turning furious, as he blew his reddish brown hair out of them in frustration. He then smiled, his rosy cheeks lighting and eyes full of mischief. His baby foot stomped on the pedal of the car and reversed into Damon's right leg. Aiden plonked his face on the steering wheel, baby hands clutching it, as he laughed hysterically at the fact the car wheel remained on Damon's foot. He sweetly gurgled and snorted adorably, his head still down on the wheel before reversing once more and moving the car.

"Yippee looks like the traffics cleared." He stated happily. His tongue kept poking out and his lips parted as his laughter started to hurt and give him a stitch. He placed his tiny hands to his sides to subdue the pain but ended up kicking his feet more still laughing. He inhaled and exhaled trying to stop his laughter but it wasn't working as his ears kept filling with Damon's pained cursing and the image of his surprised face.

"Ahhh owwiee !" _god it's like meeting a mini me!_

Stefan's ears caught onto all the commotion. He looked around at the idiotic sight in front of him. Damon was hopping around on one leg while trying to hold the other. His face wincing and cheeks red.

"What in the world are you doing fool?" Stefan asked Damon with annoyance and detachment to his voice, as if he were dealing with an irritating stranger, not his beloved brother.

"Oh hey bro just the man I was looking for." Damon said trying to fight embarrassment at being outwitted by a 4 year old. He tried to remain cocky and confident.

"Woah woah woah where you going?" Aiden crossed his arms leaping out if his car like a body guard.

"What you decided you actually wanna play nicely with me now?" Damon teased the little boy who thought asking him questions was acceptable.

"No duh but your stepping nearer and nearer to MY uncle Steffie. Not on dorky!"

"My names Damon honey pie and Well he may be YOUR uncle STEFFIE but he's MY brother STEFAN."

Aiden's eyes began to glisten with tears. He didn't like anyone near his family, not after their father. Soon Damon felt rather hot. His hair started to feel sweaty and his palms.

"Hey hey are you doing this? Hey come on Aiden i didn't mean it." Damon said as softly and soothingly as possible. "Hey come on stop that!"

_Wow it's like déjà vu with Bonnie all over again._ He recalled the scene the night Caroline became a vampire at the carnival.

Damon could feel his temperature rise further. Stefan was about to intervene, although truthfully he was enjoying the sight and he knew Aiden wouldn't really damage Damon. Soon though Aiden felt a tiny, cool and little soft hand in his. Alyssa rubbed his knuckles and he immediately felt relaxed and centred. His breathing slowed to normal and he cuddled his sister. Bonnie ran in the door just then.

"Oh my god my baby. What happened I sensed you using magic what's wrong honey?"

Aiden hadn't taken his eyes off Damon. Bonnie looked at Damon, her emerald eyes simmering and before she knew it, she had hit him upside his black scruffy head.

Damon wouldn't lie. It felt good to have any contact he could with Bonnie. It reminded him of the good old days.

"What's the matter with you he's 4 years old? I know mentally you're the same age but physically you are not. Nice to see you're still the same immature, senseless man who first came to mystic falls. Do not intimidate my son you bastard."

"Mommy he didn't or least he didn't mean to" Alyssa said cutely biting her fist, her gums were blazing again and she didn't know why. She was an honest and innocent little thing and no matter how scary or weird she found the black haired guy, she would always defend the truth. "I think he's just one of those people mommy. You know the ones you say have a naturally annoying per per..."

"Personality?" Bonnie said smiling softly at her baby girl, as she cupped Alyssa's chin and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah yeah that word you totally gets me mommy"

"I do not have a naturally annoying personality." Damon pouted at the girl who was sucking her little fist but he couldn't hide the grin for long. He felt happy looking at the little girl who was Bonnie's sweetness in a tiny package.

Damon frowned at Bonnie and Stefan's united "yeah course your not annoying" comment however. They were treating him like some pesky rat, not someone they used to be closed to and it hurt him. But he knew he deserved it and it was to be expected. It was better that then to be ignored too.

"Look I just want to talk to my brother. Is that okay?"

Alyssa gasped. "He's your bother uncle steffie? I just thought he was some weird dude. No offenses mister. You gotta talk to him papa bear. I'd never not wanna talk to Aiden."

"It's different Alyssa" Aiden patted his sister's head. He was only a year older and they were both tiny but he felt protective of her.

"How?"

She asked crossing her little arms and pouting at her year older brother. Aiden was still practically the same size as her so she didn't get how she was always the little one in need of protecting.

They were both equally smart too. When visiting a kindergarten class, the teacher had been shocked that two people their age had such intellect and communication skills. They were both hypersensitive to their surroundings too and always knew what was going on.

Bonnie assumed it was their supernormal linage that contributed to that. That and the fact she herself was a first class student. She had also talked openly and frequently to them from the day she found out they were inside of her.

Stefan also read to them while they were still in her womb. She chuckled at that thought and groaned at the memory of him trying to get her and her unborns to listen to some Bon jovi. She was glad she had bought him and iPod and he seemed to be enjoy the early works of nine inch nails and the cure. And yes although bon jovi stayed on his iPod at least the rolling stones were on their and the black keys.

"Because i have a nice per per" Aiden continued in defence of why it was different.

"Personality" Bonnie smiled at them both chuckling under her breath. They were all a mother could hope for.

"Yeah and dorky does not" Aiden finished his sentence cuddling his sister. Bonnie noted the discomfort on Alyssa's face at one point and it worried her.

_It's too soon. she's too small._ Bonnie's face saddened and became worried. Damon noticed it but before he could ask or console her, Stefan was by her side rubbing her back.

_What's going on? Are her babies okay? Is she okay?_

Bonnie gained her composure. "Come along you two let's leave them be. Uncle Stefan will probably pass out from irritation from talking to 'dorky' but it's his decision whether he wants to talk to Damon, not yours honey pie." She directed at her charming son.

"That's res res resonaly (reasonable) but wait this is our room make dorky go outside for his chat."

"Okay okay we'll go in the next room happy!" Damon's eyes simmered at the boy who was just as stubborn as him, if not more. He challenged him just like Bonnie had many a times. Suddenly Damon received a searing aneurism. Something he had not felt in 5 years. He turned burning eyes on Aiden, only to realise it had come from his mother.

"Do not talk to my children in that tone!" She said with such authority and warning. Damon found it incredibly hot. She had always had that mama lion in her though. It used to be directed regularly at him, when he was taunting or being nasty to Caroline in particular.

"Look I'm sorry. You know I'd never harm you or your babies." Damon said pleadingly. "Look Bonnie do you think that um after I talk to Stefan, you and I could chat? There's so much I need to say and I feel maybe you have no idea like I I want us to be on the same page. A lot was left unsaid and unresolved and there's so much I need you to know. So much I wanna work on ii need for us to be able to talk and and..."

"Hell no!" Aiden interjected moving in between Bonnie and Damon, his little hands pushing on Damon's knees, as that is as far as he could reach.

Damon bent down on his knees looking into the Aiden's grey, green eyes. "How about if I get your permission? Then can I talk to your mommy?"

"And mine" Alyssa said softly sucking on her cuddly toy lion. She hated being little and not being able to be as strong as Aiden but her opinion still mattered. "Of course Alyssa, you and Aiden tell me how long I can speak to her and when?"

"Hmmmm I'll have a think" Aiden said fingers on chin pensively. "For now you have my per per mission to talk to MY uncle steffie. You better be nice or sweaty hair is the least of your problems." Aiden pointed his miniature finger, poking Damon's knees.

Damon and Stefan left the room watching as Bonnie told two extra excited children that they were going to get to swim as well as eat tonnes of food.

Stefan sat on his bed chilled out and unbothered yet again. He left Damon to begin. If Damon had something to say he could say it. But long were the days that Stefan Salvatore would try with his brother and actively be the peaceful and compromising one. Damon pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"So where to start brother?" Damon said scratching his head before playing with his hands nervously, His blue irises never leaving Stefan's...

After they were in their swimsuits Bonnie took Alyssa gently to one side. She knelt down on the floor in front of her baby cuddling and kissing her forehead. She then decided to just ask her before they went outside to the others. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Oh mommy my teeth hurt when I'm around that black haired guy. It's duller when I'm round you and uncle steffie but it's there like it's fighting to gets stronger. It wasn't there before we cames here. Well only when daddy you know..." she said gesturing widely with her arms to show the gravity of her worry for her mommy.

_She's feeling mine and Stefan's pain at being back here. We've been doing great but the wounds and scars of this place are still buried deep down I guess. But Damon, what pain could he be in? That man is as cold as ice. Alyssa can't be becoming an empath like my vision warned. Oh god please let her be okay she's my baby girl. Please let it be something else. _Little did she know it could well be something else. ..

**Tbc ...**

**An**: Hopefully threw in a few cliffs and mysteries in. Next the gang will all be together. Jeremy, Rose, Alaric, Jenna, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Ty ,Caro and the bitch lol. Altogether for the barbeque which will create awkward, angry and funny times, so will swimming as we can already tell Aiden is not Damon's number one fan. More scenes with Bon and her kiddies too as I had a lot of Stefan with them in this chapter to show how important to their lives he is. Also Bonnie in a bathing suit may make Damons undead heart beat a little too fast yay. There'll be cute scenes with Alyssa and Damon too as i feel she'll warm to him quicker. Also heart felt and truthful talks between Damon and Stefan and then Damon and Bonnie. Damon may not like what the response is but he's gonna have to prove himself. Sorry if it seems Bonnie and Stefan are too unbothered by Damon as well, but in contrast to my story Dream v the Real thing, I don't want them crying and falling apart at the mere sight of him. I want them to be indifferent to him at first but as it goes on it'll be harder for them to fight what's been buried all that time. Please review and let me know what ya think so far :) xxx


End file.
